Little Things
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Blaine is allowed to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend, but he is still scared of Burt. Kurt comforts him without even knowing it.


**Hey Guys!**

**So this is probably the shortest thing I have ever written but it just came to me last night when I was laying in bed trying to sleep. **

**Its just a cute little fic which I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to write more without making you all wait so much. **

**Plus I have been busy. On Christmas day I found a little kitten, I fed her and gave her some water because she looked like she was going to pass out. I asked around and no one owns her. So I have a little kitten now. Her name is Milton, don't ask about her name I thought she was a boy but I guess not haha. She is so cute and loves cuddles and tinsel. She also likes to climb the Christmas tree.**

**So enjoy the story **

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

Blaine lay in Kurt's bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling in the pitch black room. It was two in the morning and he had yet to fall asleep. This was the first time he had been allowed to sleep in his boyfriend's bed when he had stayed over; usually Burt made him sleep on the couch or in the spare bedroom. He knew Burt was just looking out for his son which Blaine respected whole heartedly, but now as he stares up at the roof, his heart racing with anxiety and fear, he didn't think he would be scared when he finally got what he wanted.

It had come as a surprise when Burt had allowed him to sleep in his son's room, in the same bed but he didn't question it. He had spent many nights lying in his own bed wondering what it would be like to hold Kurt while he slept or to have Kurt play with his hair while he slept. He knew they were trivial things but, God did he want them. But now he was frightened. He could swear he heard Burt walking past the room occasionally throughout the night, plus a branch outside kept hitting the side of the house and being in a foreign environment was terrifying enough.

The curly haired boy gazed at his boyfriend, sleeping contently, blissfully unaware of Blaine's inner turmoil. The boy looked down at his bare chest and cringed. He felt uncomfortable as it was with the fear of the Burt Hummel spying on them but Kurt had insisted that he forgo the shirt so they could feel more connected when they slept, but the countertenor was currently on the other side of the bed curled into a ball, fast asleep.

Blaine let out a deep exasperated breath. '_Maybe you should just sneak out and go home, you won't have the fear of being murdered in your sleep there'_ he thought to himself. Well that wasn't entirely true. Cooper was home and had recently been in a NERF gun commercial where he had been given a large selection of their new products as a bonus with his pay check. To say he was shocked when he arrived home and was ambushed by flying foam and plastic bullets was an understatement.

_At least put a shirt on Anderson, _he thought that would be the right move. It would prolong the responsible school boy image he had going. The curly haired boy was just pulling the white cotton sheet back when he heard Kurt stir. The countertenor rolled onto his side and groaned quietly in confusion as his searching hand came up empty. He patted the bed, looking for Blaine before rubbing his eye sleepily.

"'Laine?" Kurt murmured, the curly haired boy quickly lay back down, placing the blankets back over himself.

"Yeah honey?"

"Cuggle 'e," the countertenor told softly as he moved to his boyfriend's side, resting his head on his collarbone and wrapping one arm loosely over his stomach. Blaine responded by placing his arm around Kurt and lightly pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Blaine asked playfully, his hand carding through the sleepy boy's hair.

"'cause you my boyf'end," he replied, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck before he fell back asleep. As Blaine lay there, staring at the ceiling in the pitch black room. Just knowing that his boyfriend wanted him there, gave him the courage to fall asleep and not worry about anything that didn't involve Kurt and how he felt right now.

* * *

**So, short and sweet. Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review, I answer every single one of them!**


End file.
